


【锤基】雷神3pwp 一发完

by DKjesseF



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 电击play失禁play强制高潮打屁股、口交





	【锤基】雷神3pwp 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 电击play  
失禁play  
强制高潮  
打屁股、口交

“你还喜欢蛇吗？”

在索尔他们在飞船上度过的第三天晚上，洛基这样问道。

事实上飞船上并不能看出时间，周围都是星系，随意往窗外一瞥就能看见地球人梦寐以求所向往的星河，之所以规定这是第三天是根据飞船的运行时间来计算的。

坐在窗边的雷神看了一眼站在一旁的洛基，没有说话，继续看着窗外的星星，他这样坐着已经很久了，索尔感到他的脖子有些酸，但他还不想转过头来。

“Well，”对于索尔的不回应洛基并没有感到尴尬，事实上他已经习惯了，但他还是有些局促的在一旁坐下，望着他的哥哥——雷神的侧脸。

“我说，为什么把那个任务交给我？”洛基顿了顿，随后补充道：“我是说，我记得你说过你不再信任我了。”

索尔终于肯转过了头，看着洛基那双墨绿色的眼睛，事实上，他也不知道自己为什么会在那个时候把这个任务交给这个恶作剧之神，无论是让瓦尔基里或是海姆达尔去完成这个任务都比让他眼前这个诡计多端的邪神去要强得多。

可是他下意识地、不自觉地脱口而出，把最重要的任务交给了洛基。

信任吗？

不是的，自己终归是会成长的，不会再被洛基的花言巧语骗得团团转，可是究竟为什么，为什么自己潜意识中把眼前他的弟弟归到了和自己同属一边的队伍里？

“我是说过，并且，我也没有再相信过你。”索尔这样回答，“至于蛇？NO，洛基，别闹了。”

“是吗哥哥？”洛基笑了笑，是他那招牌的带着狡猾的笑容，“再来一次吧？”

“什么？”

洛基慢慢跪在了地上，他那双白皙修长的漂亮手指伸向了索尔的腰带，抬起头望着自己的哥哥：“我说，再做一次吧，像之前那样。”

索尔急忙握住洛基的手，“你在干什么？”

“哥哥……”洛基挣脱了索尔并不用力的束缚，慢慢爬上了索尔的身上，膝盖插进索尔的两腿之间，一瞬间洛基的衣物全都剥落在地，白皙的皮肤裸露在索尔眼前，“你不想要我吗？像之前那些夜晚一样。”

索尔知道这副躯体摸上去像是蛇一样光滑，他甚至迷恋这触感，可他此刻只能抑制住，索尔紧紧的抓着自己的手，力气大的可怕的雷神此刻竟没有能力推开他身上作乱的洛基。

“你给我下去。”索尔命令。

“可是哥哥，你这里已经硬起来了。”洛基灼热的气息喷洒在索尔的耳边，那条银舌头像是蛇的信子一样轻轻舔舐索尔的耳朵，那双灵巧的手也隔着裤子揉着索尔的裆部。

如果这个时候还能忍住的话索尔就称不上最强的复仇者了。

在洛基还没反应过来的时候被索尔一个翻身压在椅子上，天旋地转之后洛基还要感谢他贴心的哥哥护着他的脖颈没让他磕到椅背。

“着急了？嗯哼？”洛基用那双水盈盈的绿眼睛看着被他撩拨起来的索尔，他喜欢这种感觉。  
洛基只有在这个时候才能感受到索尔的眼里只有他自己。

索尔低下头吻住洛基的红润的嘴唇，这双薄唇含在嘴里的感觉就像是布丁一样，于是索尔蹂躏着，用牙齿撕咬着洛基的嘴唇，直到血腥味弥漫在两人的口中。

“嗯……索尔，操我。”洛基被亲的浑身发抖，双腿间的阴茎早已硬的流水，淫液顺着会阴流入下面一张一合的后穴。

索尔抬起洛基修长的双腿，他弟弟完美的身材固然好看，但在座位上这狭小的空间，这双长腿就无处安放了，索尔把它们驾到自己的肩膀上，顺便说一句，他弟弟身体的柔软性也像蛇一样。

索尔仔细看着洛基收缩的后穴，后穴的褶皱被淫液润湿的光亮，雷神知道他的弟弟的皮肤很光滑，表面几乎没有体毛，就连这里都光滑无比，“哦我亲爱的弟弟，你不应该被称为恶作剧之神，”索尔把手指整根插入到收缩的后穴中，惹来洛基的一声惊呼。

“你应该是淫荡之神。”索尔用 嘲笑的口吻说道。

“可你愿意操我，不是吗？”洛基夹紧了索尔在他体内的手指，肠壁又热又滑，索尔的心中一阵焦躁，恨不得马上操进去，可他要克制住。

今晚他要好好地惩罚他的弟弟。

于是雷神弯曲着手指，在洛基的后穴开拓着，他用三根手指抠挖着，寻找着那一点。

他知道如果自己碰到那一点，洛基会被他的手指操的哭出来。

“啊！”洛基绷紧了他的身体，漂亮的肌肉绷成完美的弧线，索尔用他粗糙的带着薄茧的手在上面抚摸着，用他的中指和食指夹住挺立的乳头揉捏着，很快那里就充血，不一会就被索尔玩的肿的大了一圈。

“你知道的，我的弟弟，如今我的雷神之力能够做些什么……”索尔轻轻地用右手在洛基的乳头上划过，修整平齐的指甲用力的压住乳珠。

意识到索尔的想法之后，洛基的身体颤抖了起来，“不……不哥哥，你不用这么对我……啊——！”

一丝电流从雷神的指尖放出，原本就红肿的乳头如今红得发紫，可怜的乳珠肿大的像是个小葡萄挺立在胸膛上。疯狂的快感袭击了洛基的大脑，‘不，这太疯狂了！’洛基紧紧攥住身上索尔的衣服，那双绿眼睛盛满了泪水，他的全身都颤抖着，连他的声音都弱了下来：“哥哥……停下，求你！”

然而就在洛基松了口气的时候，他左边的乳头又被电流击中，如此反复了许多次，洛基的大脑早已经乱成一团浆糊，邪神失去了他最重要的思考能力，他只能紧紧抱着他的哥哥，承受一次又一次的快感。

终于，索尔停下了。

洛基大口气的喘息着，他的身上早有了一层薄汗，白皙苍白的肌肤如今变得微粉，胸膛两颗艳丽的乳头如今早已颤颤巍巍，似乎还被揉破了皮。

就在洛基以为终于熬过去了的时候，一直深埋在他体内的手指开始有了动作。

“不！”洛基大喊，他用最惹人怜爱的眼神望着他哥哥，那张花言巧语的嘴如今却失去了他的能力，邪神只能重复着“求你，哥哥，我错了……不要这样……”

“我亲爱的弟弟，你未免太不听话了。”索尔的眼神深沉了下来，用另一只手握住洛基白嫩的大腿根肆意揉捏，在后穴中的三个指头也不停地抠挖着，猛烈地戳着那一点，不经意释放了一丝电流，洛基的身体立刻弹跳了起来。“啊——！哥哥！”

前列腺被电流击中的感觉说实话，没有几个人体验过，很不幸，洛基就是其中一个，汹涌的快感夹杂着一丝疼痛涌向他的大脑，洛基的眼前一片空白，他无法思考，这比电击乳头的程度要厉害得多。

几乎是一瞬间，洛基就高潮了。

他的后穴紧紧的夹着索尔的手指，紧接着他的小腹上就喷落上他灼热的精液。

“哈啊……这太过了…..索尔，嗯…….不要了，要坏掉了。”洛基恳求着，希望他的哥哥能够放过他一马，幸运的是他成功了，索尔目前看起来不会再用电流刺激他的前列腺了。

“洛基，你真是太淫荡了。”

缓过神来的洛基喘息着，讨好的看向他的哥哥，那双长腿勾着索尔的腰，轻轻的上下摩擦着。  
索尔知道了，他的弟弟永远都是欲求不满，于是他又加进了一根手指，四根手指抠挖着，摩擦着那个让邪神疯狂的前列腺，穴口周边的褶皱被撑得光滑，似乎要裂开了，可索尔知道这张小嘴多么的能吃。

果然，洛基悄悄的把手伸向自己被冷落的前端，哦是的，他已经射过一次精了，但他的囊袋还是涨的发疼，他之前被调教的淫荡的身体早已经受不了了。

索尔似乎早看出了他的意图，恶作剧之神在床上的时候总是骗不了索尔，于是他先抓住了洛基乱摸的手腕，并将它们扣在洛基的头顶，低头在他的弟弟耳边说：“你让你乱碰了吗？你现在每一处都是我的。”索尔的话音刚落，他就用力的在那一点上抠挖，甚至用指尖狠狠的一擦——“啊！”洛基的身体弹了起来，眼前一片空白。

他再一次的高潮了。

在他的阴茎没有任何抚摸的情况下，被他哥哥用手指操到射精了。

自尊心被践踏的羞耻感涌上洛基的心头，可不可否认的是，他承认有那么一丝的被征服的快感。

索尔拦腰抱起洛基，自己坐到座位上，让洛基跪在地上，按着洛基的头压向自己的裆部。

他的拉链还没有拉开，只是刚刚洛基把他的皮带解开了，松松垮垮的挂在上面，除此之外，索尔穿的整整齐齐，这让全身光裸的洛基觉得有些不公平。只要他眨一下眼……

“别想着用魔法了，我的弟弟。”索尔笑了，他一眼就看穿了洛基的小心思：“用你的嘴，帮我解开。”

于是洛基只能毫无威慑力的瞪了索尔一眼，把头凑了过去，用牙齿咬住拉链，用力的往下拉开，久久不能闭合的嘴流出了唾液，打湿了周边的布料，但索尔并不在意，他喜欢看着洛基这么卖命的样子。

用牙齿拨开内裤，索尔巨大的肉棒弹跳了出来，打在洛基白嫩的脸上，不管见到多少次，洛基还是感叹于这家伙的尺寸。

虽然自己的也大于平均值，可是这家伙的……也太大了吧，想到它插进自己体内的感觉，洛基不禁咽了咽口水。

“舔它。”索尔把胳膊架在扶手上，拄着下巴垂眼看着洛基，从那双碧绿色的眼睛中他看出了不忿与厌恶，可他知道，他的弟弟最终会服从的。

在索尔的预料中，洛基靠近那坚硬火热的肉棒，伸出那条银舌头舔舐着顶端，不算熟练的把柱体含进那张巧言善辩的嘴里。

温暖而湿润的口腔让索尔舒服的叹了口气，缠绕着柱身的舌头开始有了动作，洛基一向是聪明的在这件事上也不例外。

他用自己柔软的舌头先舔舐着上面的小孔，然后一点一点的吮吸柱身，用舌头舔到了每一处，包括下面的囊袋。

“哦洛基……”索尔舒服的挺了挺，惹得洛基呜咽了一声，喉咙吞咽的压迫感差点让索尔精关失守。

洛基吐出了嘴里的肉棒，咳嗽了两声，缓了一会才道：“操你的索尔。”

索尔只是笑了笑，抱起了洛基坐到自己的腿上，“不，my brother，是我操你才对。”索尔把洛基换了个方向，让他横趴在自己的腿上，他白嫩的屁股正落在他的视线中，洛基的阴茎抵在索尔的两腿间，两人如今成了一个十字。

“不……”洛基知道这个姿势要做什么，他最讨厌了！

“现在我要惩罚你了。”索尔的声音绝望的在洛基耳边响起，他知道在他哥哥出现这幅表情的时候，无论他怎么求饶都不会得到宽恕。

他的哥哥在床上是绝对的，是不可违抗的，洛基深知这一点。

“啪”一个巴掌落在洛基白嫩挺巧的屁股上，立刻浮现了一个红红的掌印，在白皙的肌肤上显得淫荡不堪，索尔满意的笑了笑，他弟弟的敏感的皮肤上总是能轻易留下痕迹，这一点让索尔很高兴。

“唔！”只被打了一下，洛基就觉得受不了了，他讨厌疼痛，可他知道，洛基绝望的闭上了眼，这会让他很兴奋。

自己就是个变态，是个受虐狂，洛基这样想着。

“啪！”又落下了一个巴掌，臀肉在力道的作用下荡起一层波澜，挺巧的臀肉随着索尔的手掌一次次的落下而抖动着，疼痛充斥着洛基的大脑，他的耳边只能听到他哥哥的手落在自己的屁股上而发出的响声。

这让他感到羞耻又兴奋。

“唔……好疼，我的哥哥…….求你…….停下啊！”洛基的屁股火辣辣的，像是被火烧了一样的疼，他看不到自己的屁股变成了什么样子，但他知道，这一定很糟糕。

“你知道自己的所作所为带来了怎样的后果了吗？”索尔再一次用力的拍上洛基遍布红痕的屁股，“你认识到错误了吗？”

“我知道了！哥哥！啊——！我错了！”他的弟弟哭了，尽管索尔看不见洛基的脸，可洛基求饶的声音告诉了他——洛基哭了。

“我错了我错了！哥哥……弟弟知道错了……”洛基疯狂的摇着头，屁股的疼痛已经到了他无法接受的程度，不可一世的邪神如今在他哥哥的腿上被打屁股打的哭了。

“洛基……”索尔停下了他的拍打，用力揉捏着他弟弟挺巧的屁股，捏成各种各样的形状。

“唔嗯……啊……”洛基无意识的呻吟着，原本疼痛的臀肉被捏起来竟然让他产生怪异的快感，感受抚摸自己的宽大厚实的手掌，洛基挺了挺屁股，“哥哥……直接操进来，求你……”

索尔似乎也玩够了，他的阴茎早就硬的不行，只想狠狠的操进他弟弟的屁股里，把他弟弟操到哭昏过去。

洛基被索尔抱起，两条腿分开跨坐在索尔的身上，两根阴茎相互的摩擦着，索尔的手一刻都没有离开洛基的屁股，洛基只能自己挺动着摩擦着索尔那根巨大灼热的肉棒。

洛基抬起手去抚摸索尔的脸，看着那戴着眼罩的右眼，洛基慢慢的把嘴唇隔着眼罩印在他的眼睛上，随后低头亲索尔的嘴，两人交换着彼此的唾液，安静的船舱中只能听见洛基被堵在喉咙里的呻吟和舌头交缠时的水声。

“嗯…..操我，哥哥……”洛基的屁股早就流水了，，两人阴茎流出的淫液把索尔的裤子打的潮湿一片，索尔握着洛基柔软的细腰抬起他的屁股，把自己的肉棒挤进那两个挺巧的臀瓣之间，流水的后穴一缩一缩的吮吸着下面的肉棒，饥渴的恨不得那火热的硕大立刻操进去。

“天啊……”洛基仰起头，露出白皙的脖颈，索尔低头含住洛基性感的喉结，洛基咽了口口水，脆弱的喉结在索尔的嘴里滚动着，“哦哥哥……你好大嗯…….”

索尔挺起腰，慢慢的把阴茎插进饥渴已久的小穴，顶端刚刚进去就被柔软的肠肉所吸附住，索尔舒服的呼了口气，一个用力整根都操了进去，“啊…….”洛基发出了满足的呻吟，“哥哥……嗯…….好热啊……”

“还是这么紧，嗯？”索尔恶劣的顶了一下，拍了下洛基的屁股，洛基立刻绷紧了身体，肠壁紧紧的绞着体内的大肉棒，“这么喜欢吃我的肉棒？”索尔咬住洛基的耳垂，伸出舌头舔舐着，在上面留下一片水渍，下身也不停歇的挺动着。

“啊……”洛基仰头呻吟着，下体传来的剧烈的快感从脊椎传到大脑，他晃动着自己的屁股迎合着他哥哥的操弄，臀肉被撞得泛红，索尔的囊袋打在洛基敏感的会阴处，发出啪啪的声响。

“喜欢嗯……洛基用他充满诱惑的声线在索尔的耳旁说道：“最喜欢吃哥哥的肉棒了……啊——！”他的这句话换来索尔的大力顶弄几乎整根拔出再整根没入，洛基被颠簸的不成样子，他的大腿都在打颤，他不由低下头看着自己的小腹，他甚至怀疑自己会被他哥哥粗大的阴茎给顶穿。

顶端狠狠的摩擦过洛基的前列腺，他的阴茎早就硬的流水，可他却射不出来，自己已经射了两次了，头一次洛基发现自己的神仙躯体的坏处，他总是不知疲倦，就连这个地方都是。

“啊！哥哥，用力操我！嗯——顶到了！就是这里……啊，我的哥哥嗯……”洛基趴在索尔的怀里，索尔强壮的胸肌枕的很舒服，洛基软软的哼着，享受着索尔一次次猛烈地撞击。

索尔亲了亲弟弟的头顶，就着交合的姿势抱起了洛基，站了起来，‘“我们去卧室里。”洛基急忙紧紧抱住索尔，把这张脸都埋进对方的胸口，两条长腿盘着索尔的腰，腾空的失重感让他感到害怕，随着索尔一步一步的走动，身体里的肉棒每一次都准确的摩擦过那一点，洛基的腰都软了下来，渐渐失去了力气，多亏了索尔牢牢地抱住他，他才没掉下去。

这样的姿势仿佛全身的支柱只剩下体内的灼热，每当索尔走一步，洛基就会觉得被顶的更深一些，这让他痛苦却又有些愉悦，这段路似乎索尔故意走的很慢，让洛基觉得这段路恐怕是世界上最远的距离。

终于到了卧室柔软的床上，事实上，这并不能称之为一个卧室，这只是飞船的一个小船舱，里面的床铺也只是够一个成年男子睡下的，但所幸的是，床铺十分柔软。

洛基的身体陷进被褥中，刚刚躺下就被索尔压了下来，体内的巨根又涨大了一些，洛基夹紧了屁股，接受着索尔的撞击，“啊…..嗯嗯……操我，用力，我的哥哥啊！”洛基哭红了眼，泪水从眼角滑落，没入到黑发里，张着嘴呼吸着少有的空气，他觉得自己快要被快感给挤压到爆炸了。

单人床随着两个成年男子的剧烈运动，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，混着两人交合的下体的啪啪的声音，听起来十分淫靡，洛基觉得自己小腹上挺立的阴茎又冒出了一股淫液，他觉得自己，又要射精了。

穴口出的淫液早被索尔剧烈的抽插动作拍打出了一层白沫，粘液拉成了一条细丝状，随着索尔的动作拉长又弹开，肉棒操弄着肠道，敏感的肠壁流出一股有一股的肠液，淫荡的发出水声，洛基的耳边满是自己的呻吟和索尔的喘息声。

“嗯……天啊，我要射了！哥哥嗯！”洛基仰起脖子，露出美丽脆弱的脖颈，索尔舔舐着周围的皮肤，留下一个个紫红色的吻痕，他加大了力度，狠狠的操进洛基的肠道，每次都狠狠的擦过那一点，终于，在他一个大力的挺进之后，洛基第三次高潮了。

滚烫的精液落在索尔与洛基的小腹上，这次洛基的精液淡了很多，后面的几股已经淡的看不出颜色，洛基只觉得自己似乎失明了，他的眼前一片漆黑，高潮的快感冲昏了他的头脑，他的手紧紧的抓住身下的床单，两条腿早已打颤不已，他的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，后穴不自觉的夹紧。

索尔把洛基翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上，早没了力气的洛基只能撅着自己的屁股，承受着他哥哥猛烈地操弄。持续性的高潮让洛基整个身体都在颤抖，“求你了…..哥哥，不……太过了，要坏掉了嗯……哥哥我受不了了，啊——！”

“放心吧，我的弟弟，神的身体不会这么快损伤的。”索尔感受着柔软而又温暖的肠壁包裹着自己的硕大，他知道，自己也快到忍不住了。

再一次的，索尔用他带着电流的手指摸上了他的乳头，“不——啊！”洛基绝望的叫了出来，身体弹跳起来的力度就连索尔都险些压不住。

他已经射不出任何东西了。

所以这一次，洛基低下头，用哭红了的双眼亲眼看着自己射出了大量的，淡黄色的液体。

“不——！”也就在这时，索尔也射了出来，滚烫的精液冲刷着洛基脆弱的肠道，似乎永不停歇的往更深处流去。洛基甚至觉得自己的小腹都被索尔的精液充满而鼓了起来。

强烈的快感和羞愧淹没了洛基，他在他哥哥的面前失禁了，被他自己亲爱的哥哥用他巨大的肉棒给操的尿了出来。

“不……”洛基把脸埋进自己的双臂之间，似乎这样就能掩盖自己失禁了的事实一样，过度的疯狂让可怜的瘦弱的黑发男人一时承受不住昏了过去。

索尔看着自己弟弟哭红了的眼角和布满红痕的身体，好笑的摇了摇头，你啊，索尔叹了口气。  
你还是这么脆弱。

金发男人抽出了自己在洛基体内的阴茎，未被堵住的穴口立刻流出了些许白色的精液，顺着大腿的根部流向了褶皱的床单。

索尔温柔的抱起黑发的男人向浴室里走去，洛基精瘦的身体窝在索尔的怀中是小小的一团，索尔怜爱的亲了亲洛基还为褪去潮红的脸颊。

他终于知道了，自己当时为什么下意识地把个重要的任务交给洛基。

因为自己知道，哪怕再多次的背叛，怀中这个可爱又可恨的弟弟是不会伤害自己的。

他爱自己胜过任何人。

索尔抱着洛基的手紧了紧，他想，自己也是。


End file.
